George Cukor
George Dewey Cukor est un réalisateur américain, né le 7 juillet 1899 à New York, et décédé le 24 janvier 1983 à Los Angeles (États-Unis). Biographie Metteur en scène de théâtre à Broadway dans les années 1920, il exerce différentes fonctions à Hollywood avant de réaliser son premier film, Grumpy, en collaboration avec Cyril Gardner, en 1930. Renvoyé des plateaux d'Autant en emporte le vent, à la suite d'une mésentente avec le producteur David O'Selznick qui le fit pourtant débuter, et du Magicien d'Oz, il y est remplacé dans les deux cas par Victor Fleming. Bientôt spécialisé dans les comédies, il possède le talent de faire sortir le meilleur d'eux-mêmes aux acteurs qu'il dirige et surtout aux actrices. Ainsi, sous sa direction, vingt-et-un acteurs différents obtinrent des nominations aux Oscars. Parmi lesquels Katharine Hepburn qu'il fit débuter en 1932 dans Héritage (A Bill of Divorcement) et qu'il retrouva avec bonheur pour neuf autres films, dont le classique de la comédie sophistiquée : Indiscrétions (The Philadelphia Story) avec Cary Grant et James Stewart, et les comédies de couple avec Spencer Tracy. Avec moins de réussite, il réunit Yves Montand et Marilyn Monroe dans le Milliardaire (Let's Make Love), deux ans avant de tourner l'inachevé Something's Got to Give, dernière apparition de Marilyn. Le seul Oscar qu'il remporte en qualité de réalisateur est pour My Fair Lady, en 1964, sa seconde comédie musicale après Une étoile est née (A Star Is Born) dans sa version la plus connue (1954). Filmographie sélective * 1930 : Grumpy * 1931 : Tarnished Lady avec Tallulah Bankhead * 1932 : What Price Hollywood? avec Constance Bennett * 1932 : Héritage (A Bill of Divorcement) avec Katherine Hepburn * 1933 : les Quatre filles du docteur March (Little women) avec Katherine Hepburn * 1933 : Les Invités de huit heures (Dinner at Eight) avec Jean Harlow, John Barrymore et Wallace Beery * 1935 : Sylvia Scarlett avec Katherine Hepburn * 1935 : David Copperfield (film) avec Basil Rathbone * 1936 : Roméo et Juliette (Romeo and Juliet) avec Norma Shearer * 1936 : Le Roman de Marguerite Gautier (Camille) avec Greta Garbo * 1938 : Vacances (Holidays) avec Katherine Hepburn et Cary Grant * 1939 : Femmes (The Women) avec Joan Crawford, Norma Shearer * 1939 : Zaza avec Claudette Colbert et Herbert Marshall * 1940 : Suzanne et ses idées (Susan and God) avec Joan Crawford et Fredric March * 1940 : Indiscrétions (The Philadelphia Story) avec Katherine Hepburn, Cary Grant, James Stewart * 1941 : Il était une fois (A woman's face) avec Joan Crawford * 1941 : La Femme aux deux visages (Two-faced woman) avec Greta Garbo * 1942 : La Flamme sacrée (Keeper of the flame) avec Katherine Hepburn, Spencer Tracy * 1944 : Hantise (Gaslight) avec Ingrid Bergman et Charles Boyer * 1947 : La Femme de l'autre (Desire me) avec Greer Garson et Robert Mitchum * 1947 : Othello (A double life) avec Ronald Colman * 1949 : Edouard, mon fils (Edward, my son) avec Spencer Tracy, Deborah Kerr * 1949 : Madame porte la culotte (Adam's Rib) avec Katherine Hepburn, Spencer Tracy * 1950 : Ma vie à moi (A life of her own) avec Lana Turner et Ray Milland * 1950 : Comment l'esprit vient aux femmes (Born Yesterday) avec Judy Holliday et William Holden * 1952 : Mademoiselle gagne tout (Pat and Mike) avec Katherine Hepburn, Spencer Tracy * 1953 : The Actress avec Spencer Tracy, Jean Simmons * 1953 : Une femme qui s'affiche (It should happen to you) avec Judy Holliday et Jack Lemmon * 1954 : Une étoile est née (A Star Is Born) avec Judy Garland, James Mason * 1955 : La Croisée des destins (Bohwani Junction) avec Ava Gardner, Stewart Granger * 1957 : Car sauvage est le vent (Wild is the wind) avec Anna Magnani et Anthony Quinn * 1958 : ''Les Girls (Les girls) avec Gene Kelly * 1959 : La Diablesse au collant rose (Heller in pink tights) avec Sophia Loren * 1959 : Le Bal des adieux (Song without end) avec Capucine, Dirk Bogarde * 1960 : Le Milliardaire (Let's Make Love) avec Marilyn Monroe, Yves Montand * 1962 : Something's Got to Give avec Marilyn Monroe * 1963 : ''Les Liaisons coupables (''The Chapman report) avec Jane Fonda, Shelley Winters * 1964 : My Fair Lady avec Audrey Hepburn, Rex Harrison * 1969 : Justine avec Anouk Aimée * 1972 : Voyages avec ma tante (Travels with my Aunt) avec Maggie Smith * 1976 : L’Oiseau bleu avec Elizabeth Taylor, Ava Gardner et Jane Fonda * 1981 : Riches et célèbres (Rich and famous) avec Jacqueline Bisset, Candice Bergen Cukor